Sweet Dreams
by KaeKaeBeaux
Summary: Cassian x Jizabel Jizabel is an alcoholic, and suicidal no explicit themes on the suicidal part but there's yaoi okay people?


Cassian/Jizabel ) Jizabel is now probably one of my favorite characters. Cain will always be my hubby but Jizabel's definitely my secret valentine )

* * *

Jizabel stood at the window sill, just staring out through the thick curtain of rain. Glasses in one hand, bottle of whisky in the other. He sighed as he lifted the bottle to his lips, letting the liquid glide sloppily through his mouth. He coughed slightly, pulling the bottle back down. His hair dropped around his eyes, hiding the ruined blue from the rain that was dripping onto the floor from the window. 

He blinked lazily and turned around, surprised when he met the large, dark eyes of his subordinate, Cassian.

"You've been drinking again, Doctor, I can see the bottle…and smell it," he said, making a quick swipe for the bottle. However, Jisabel moved his arm fast enough so that it was behind his back.

"What I have been doing is none of your concern," Jizabel replied. He walked around Cassian with a steady step.

"Doctor, Zenopia said that all this drinking is making you sick!" Cassian said, grabbing at his shirt sleeve. "Don't you understand that this could _kill _you?!"

Jizabel glared at him before throwing the bottle at the wall, where it smashed to pieces and whisky was sprayed around the room, splashing the smaller man in the eyes. Cassian yelled a choice selection of swears and wiped his eyes free of the burning liquid.

"Mind your own business, Cassian," he hissed, turning his back on him again and readying himself to leave.

"Damn it, Doctor, don't you get it?!" he heard from behind him. "You're not the only one this is affecting, stupid!" He stopped with his hand on the doorknob, not looking back. He could hear the rain pouring from outside the window, splashing to the ground in heavy drops. Just like tears on your hand.

"I get it. I just don't…care…"

"You're so stupid." Cassian hissed, taking off his shoe and throwing it at his head. -Bullzeye…- he thought when the sole struck the blond top. Jisabel gasped and reached a hand to the spot where the shoe hit, rubbing gently.

"Jeez, your aim is quite good. Next time, make it one of your knives instead of footwear."

"You fool! You suicidal idiot. You don't get it!! It doesn't matter how many times you will say that you do, because you don't!" Cassian yelled to him as he left the room closing the door behind him.

In his mind, he wondered why Cassian hadn't tried to kill him already. It wasn't like he would put up much of a fight; to him it didn't matter. Death was on his side. He wondered if he could get another bottle of whisky before the liquor store closed.

He took his trench coat off of the hanger and slipped it on, making sure it was cleanly draped over his shoulders. Little did he know that his subordinate was following him as he walked out onto the sidewalk and down the street towards the shop. He walked through the crowds, but Cassian kept at a distance so he would not be noticed.

-Stupid Doctor, always making a fool of yourself. And you still don't realize…-

Cassian narrowed his eyes, squinting through the foggy curtain of rain and rushing people who were trying to escape from it. Once every one or two seconds, a rude person would shove him out of their way, not bothering to look back and apologize. He wondered if that was one of the reasons Jizabel hated humanity; rudeness.

He followed the Doctor all the way to the liquor store, only a few blocks away. His heart raced as Jizabel stepped inside, with a welcoming smile from the clerk. He stayed outside, waiting for the Doctor to come back out.

He pressed his ear against the cold glass window, ignoring the icy feel against his skin.

"_How's my best customer doing?" _

"_As good as I'll ever be, I suppose."_

Cassian moved from the window for only a second. Jizabel was being so cold, so depressed. Cassian snarled slightly and leaned back against the window.

"_That much? You're going to kill yourself, boy." _

"_Funny. Cassian said the same thing, but I'm not dead yet." _

He pulled away from the window, staring at the clerk and the Doctor with narrowed eyes. How cruel he was being; it wasn't right. He was only trying to help; keep the Doctor from killing himself! It wasn't his fault Jizabel had a drinking problem.

Suddenly, Jizabel looked out the window, smirking slightly when he saw Cassian.

-Oh great, now he sees me!-

He looked away from the window for a second, and when he looked back, Jizabel was still smiling, but not looking at him. He was talking to the clerk again, but this time he seemed a bit more upbeat.

-Nice show, Doctor, but it doesn't fool me.- Cassian thought as he stepped away from the window, waiting for the Doctor to come out. He waited a few minutes before looking back, but he saw no Jizabel in the store. His eyes widened in shock and he stormed into the shop.

"Hey! Where'd that guy go?"

"Excuse me?" the clerk said, staring at him.

"That guy! The Doc-…Jizabel!"

"Oh, him. He left about….mmm….five minutes ago." there was a short pause. "Through the back. Said he was going to the bar. As if he didn't drink enough. It's good for my sales, but I must admit, even I know when enough is enough."

Cassian nodded his agreement but headed to the back of the store. The clerk shouted a loud goodbye after him, he simply waved before slamming the door behind him. He looked around when he saw an empty ally in front of him. He started when he noticed a shadow flicker in the corner of his eye.

He ran after the flickering shadow, coming face to face with the Doctor.

"Why must you insist on following me, Cassian?" he asked, slamming a fist on the brick wall, staring at him with narrowed eyes. His silver blue eyes had become catlike slits.

"Because you're so dangerous!"

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor said, still glaring.

"I'm talking about your Goddamn suicide attempts!" Cassian hissed, raising his hand to Jizabel's collar, pulling him down slightly. "You just keep trying and you don't understand that if you die you don't come back!"

Jizabel straightened up, gently pushing Cassian's hand off him. "It's none of your business." he said, lifting the new bottle of alcohol to his lips after popping off the metal cap. He turned on his heel and began walking through the alley again.

"And… for your information, Cassian, I understand that better than anyone."

Cassian scowled and walked behind him the rest of the way, completely silent. The rain was pouring heavily atop their heads, plummeting down their faces in tiny rivers. For such a long time, possibly forever it seemed for the younger-looking male, that was all there was. Their footsteps and the sound of pouring rain.

He only watched in aggravation as the young Doctor walked with his usual, slow pace, lifting the brown bottle to his lips every once in a while, taking in a large portion of whisky. Before he knew what he was doing, he lunged forward, knocking the bottler out of his hand. He swung the Doctor around by his shirt sleeve, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"What the hell is your problem anyway!? How can you not get it!?" Cassian yelled at him, his dark hair falling in front of his eyes. "You're so stupid, but what can I expect from someone nearly ten years younger than me!"

Jizabel stared at him, not daring to answer back; he knew his voice wouldn't work for him, especially not now.

"Get a clue, will you!" he took a deep breath, still not releasing his hold on the younger man. Just as he was about to say more, Jizabel moved forward, his other hand on the back of Cassian's head, forcing him close and capturing his lips. Cassian stood for a moment, shocked, his hand was attached to the young Doctor's sleeve, but he would not release him fully. He moaned softly into the younger male's mouth, his eyes sliding closed.

When Jizabel pulled back, he was smirking. "That certainly shut you up." His smirk turned to a small smile when he noticed the pink coloring to Cassian's cheeks. He laughed a little, "Aren't you a bit old to be blushing?"

"Sh-shut up!" Cassian's face reddened further as he turned around. However, the young Doctor caught him around the waist, pulling their bodies close. There was a moment of silence between them.

"Neh…Cassian…?"

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, shivering when he felt Jizabel's warm breath on his neck.

"Do you know why…I…I always…--"

Cassian shook his head, knowing what he was going to say, and how hard it must have been for him to try and say it.

"…because…it's hard knowing…that I can't ever be yours…" he whispered, burying his face in the space between Cassian's neck and shoulder. The smaller male shifted slightly, adjusting to the warmth added to his body in the pouring rain. He covered Jizabel's hands with his own, stroking the pale flesh with his thumbs.

He fell on his knees, bringing the taller man with him; they were still completely attached to each other, and neither wanted to let go. The rain poured down on them, creating a thin layer of mist around both bodies, where the water met their warmth.

"Cassian…?"

"…what…?"

"…Will you make love to me tonight?" Jizabel whispered, tightening his hold on the smaller, older male. Cassian considered, for a moment, the outcomes of doing what he'd daydreamed of for so long. He could say yes, and go through with it, get the crap beat out of him for having sex with another man, OR, he could say no, and break the heart of the young Doctor who had already been broken so much.

"…yes…"

* * *

"D…doctor…" Cassian stared down at him, cupping his face in his small hands. Jizabel shivered and touched the silky white hands on him. He nuzzled into the warm touch. Cassian removed his hands, placing them on Jizabel's wrists and gently rubbing the long, jagged scars with his thumbs. "Please stop doing this…" he whispered, lifting one wrist and kissing one of the smooth scars.

Jizabel shuddered, nodding stiffly. Cassian pushed him back onto the mattress, pressing his body down. He was easy to control because he was so slim and light. He kissed the milky white neck, looking up when he heard a small whimper from the younger, taller male.

"Shh…it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you…" he whispered, pushing one of his hands down the front of Jizabel's pants, earning a quiet moan and a small thrust from the other. He gently stroked the stiffening manhood, pushing his hips forward slightly.

"Ahhh…Ca-Cassian…" Jizabel moaned, tossing his head back into the pillows. Cassian smiled, kissing his neck. He brought his hands out from the young Doctor's pants and up to his shirt, which he reached under, slipping the buttons through their loops and gently prying it off. It wasn't too much longer under they were both completely bare.

He took hold of Jizabel's hardened manhood, pumping him slowly. He smiled when he heard the stifled moan of the younger male. Jizabel began to thrust into Cassian's skillful hand, gently rocking with his slow movements.

Cassian moved slowly on the taller body, marking a thin trail down the pale body with his tongue, finally dipping his tongue into the crevice of his naval. The action caused the other to shudder and arch his back as pleasure shot up his spine. Cassian carefully pushed apart the Doctor's shaking legs, taking the throbbing length in his mouth.

Jizabel gasped, trying to pull his legs together, but the smaller man held them down. Cassian bobbed his head, waiting for Jizabel's gasps to turn into soft moans of pleasure. When they finally did, he smiled and moved faster. The young Doctor had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as he thrust his hips upward.

"Hnnn…" Cassian looked up as he heard the quiet humming noise, smiling when he saw the dark red that had crept into Jizabel's cheeks. He licked off the small amount of pre-cum gathering on the head of the Doctor's length, earning a small twitch from the younger male.

Cassian left his lower body and crawled back on top of him, kissing up his chest; then neck, and finally taking his chance to push their lips together when Jizabel opened his mouth in a low, throaty moan. He moaned into the older man's mouth, breathing heavily as his eyes sliding closed. When he pulled away, his eyes were hazy and swimming with lust.

Cassian smiled and reached a hand under one thin thigh, playing with the fragile skin on the underside. His smile only broadened when he felt Jizabel shiver against him.

"Cassian…" the young Doctor groaned when he felt a thin finger press against his entrance. He lifted his hips slightly, allowing more room for him to move. He bit down on his bottom lip when he felt the digit press in, slowly and gently. He didn't realize that he had been whimpering like a scared puppy.

Cassian rubbed his side softly, moving his hand in slow, back and forth motions. He looked up at the younger male; he had his eyes closed, and his head was tilted to the side as he gripped the red satin sheets beneath them. He took a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh as he forced himself to relax to the small amount of pressure the older male applied as he slid his hand in and out.

He whimpered again when he felt the digit removed, only to be replaced by twice as many. He gasped, accidentally pulling his body up away from the sudden, sharp pain.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I should have warned you," Cassian said, easing his hips back down.

Jizabel took another deep breath, shivering, "I…it's f-fine…" he stammered, tripping over his words. He lowered himself gradually, holding his breath as Cassian pushed two of his fingers into the still-tight hole. He winced, forcing himself to stay still.

He closed his eyes against the pain, gritting his teeth. Cassian leaned forward, kissing his neck as he rocked his hand forwards and backwards, then hooking his fingers around the inside ring. His lips curved into a small smile when Jizabel's back arched to him, a quiet moan passing his lips. He pushed his hand in slowly, searching for something…

"Y-yahhh…….! C-Cassian!!" Jizabel moaned and his back arched further. He threw his head back against the pillowed, gripping at the sheets. "Pl-please…do it again!!"

Cassian smiled and pushed his hand in further, brushing against his prostate again. He parted his fingers against the pulsing organ, teasing the taller male. Jizabel gave a soft cry of pleasure and thrust down on the two fingers, sending them straight into the organ.

"Ahh!!" he moaned loudly, and tossed his head back again, burying into the sheets and sending the pillows off to the side. He reached for Cassian's hand, but Cassian pushed his hands away, removing his own and earning an unsatisfied groan. "C-Cassian!! Please…Cassian, please…"

Cassian nodded, lifting his hips a little off the bed, before positioning himself and gently pressing in.

"Hnnn!!!" Jizabel closed his eyes, he could feel himself tightening against the older man's erection. The new sensation was almost unbearable. His breathing became rougher, more shallow. He groaned, balling his hands into the sheets, gripping so hard that the bones in his hands were visible through the pale skin. He whimpered when he felt Cassian slip more of himself past his muscles, stopping every few seconds at choked cries from his partner.

Cassian took hold of Jizabel's firmness, stroking and pumping him to take his mind off of the pain. He frowned slightly, the expression gracing his pure white face. The younger male had to restrain himself, that way he wouldn't thrust forward, sending his body down on Cassian's manhood, which was almost completely hidden by his body. He tried forcing his legs further apart, it worked to some extent, there was less pain, but not much of it had gone.

He winced as Cassian carefully pressed all of himself in. He was glad the worst of it was over, but he knew there was still much more to be done.

"C-Cassian…" he whispered, his voice high, "It-it hurts…"

"I know," Cassian whispered back, "I promise, it'll be over soon, alright?"

Jizabel nodded stiffly, breathing deeply as Cassian pulled back out, inch by inch. He braced himself when he felt the head of his length at his entrance again, and it was being slid in once more, only a bit faster.

He did this twice more, inching out slowly, before moving forward a little quicker than the last time.

He had stopped groaning and whimpering, and was rocking his hips in time with Cassian's slow movements.

"Does it still hurt?"

Jizabel shook his head, his eyes still closed, but his face turning a deeper shade of pink. Suddenly, with a quick shove from the older, smaller male, his eyes widened and he moaned, crying out in pleasure.

"Cassian!!" he cried, arching his back and moaning as Cassian began moving faster, slamming into his thin body. He moaned with each thrust, throwing his head back and crying out. "I-I'm coming!!" Jizabel moaned, bucking his hips as the warm seed spurted from his body.

He felt Cassian slam into his prostate again, and had his orgasm inside him. He gasped when Cassian pulled out and fell on top of him, completely exhausted. They both lay on the bed for a few moments, drowning in their own quickly lowering ecstasy levels.

"Cassian…"

"…mm?" came the sleepy reply.

"Will we wake up and have all of this be a dream…?" There was a long pause, in which Cassian moved his hands to the red sheets below them, pulling one out from under and draping it over their bodies before resting his hand on Jizabel's, and his head on his chest. He stroked the pale flesh with his thumb.

"I…certainly hope not…"

"What if it is, though? What if what just happened…what if-"

"Doctor, if it was a dream, it was the best one either one of us has had in a very long time."

* * *

Please Review if you want to D 


End file.
